Una Navidad de Tristeza
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: Tsuna cuando tenia cinco años de edad siempre le escribía cartas a Santa para pasar una navidad con su papá que nunca estaba en casa y para que su Mamá no se olvidara de esta fecha como todos los años anteriores.


**Una Navidad de Tristeza.**

**Resumen: **Tsuna cuando tenia cinco años de edad siempre le escribía cartas a Santa para pasar una navidad con su papá que nunca estaba en casa y para que su Mamá no se olvidara de esta fecha como todos los años anteriores.

_ND/ HOHOHO... hola *-* espero que les juste este fanfic de Navidad._

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Ooc personaje, mala ortografia y temas sugestivos a la realidad. Es un Oneshot

* * *

"_Querido Santa_

_Sabes yo no quiero juguetes o dulces como los demás niños, lo único que deseo para esta Navidad es pasarlo junto con mi Papá y mi Mamá"_

_._

_._

Un pequeño niño con pelo color castaño estaba sentado en unas de las bancas de su colegio. Mientras tanto que todos sus compañeros de curso estaban jugando con la nieve que había caído anoche en Namimori, Tsuna estaba tratando de escribirle una carta a Santa para ver si en este año se le cumple su deseo que anhelaba.

Este año iba mantener su esperanza.

Aunque los niños de su curso lo molestaban por tener tanta fe de la existencia de Santa pero ellos que sabían si solo esperaban la navidad por los juguetes y no para estar junto con su familia. Unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos color café, no no no no no iba a llorar como el año pasado, tenia que ser fuerte.

Con sus manos temblorosas por el frio trata de escribir un poco mas en su carta de Navidad pero antes que lo terminara un grupo de niños se acercan a la banca donde estaba Tsunayoshi.

-Vaya..vaya si no es Dame-Tsuna-Se burlo uno de los niños y los otros se rieron por el comentario.

-Dash-Murmuro con miedo Tsuna.

Uno de los niños se dan cuenta que Tsuna estaba escondiendo un papel en sus manos y le tiran su pelo para que Tsuna se cayera y se golpeara fuertemente en su cabeza.

¡AH!-Grito adolorido Tsuna y soltó la carta.

Cuando la carta se cayo, los otros niños no pudieron evitar en leer que decía y cuando lo leyeron se empezaron a reír a carcajadas-Eres un estúpido aun crees en Santa Claus-Exclamo el niño llamado Dash mientras que los otros empezaron a decir como un canto de un juego estúpido "_Dame-Tsuna, siempre sera Dame-Tsuna_"

-Santa Claus no existe-

-Que si existe-Grito Tsuna y los otros niños lo agarraron de los brazos.

-Que no existe, o no sabes que tus padres te compran los regalos-Dijo burlonamente el niño.

-Mentira, Mentira Mentira-Decía Tsuna tratando de salir del agarre de los otros niños mientras que mantenía su cara en el suelo. ¿Porque siempre le pasaba lo mismo? Siempre lo intimidaban-El existe y va cumplir mi deseo con estar una navidad con mis padres juntos-Grito Tsuna

-¡Ha!, crees que vas a pasar la navidad con tus padres, no seas tonto Dame-Tsuna, ellos no quieren estar contigo_ ni siquiera para navidad_-Susurro el niño y Tsuna no pudo en evitar en llorar. Le dolía mucho las palabras que le estaban diciendo, le dolía mas que los golpes que siempre le hacían.

El mocoso que parecía el lider del grupo hizo una señal y los demás empezaron a golpear al castaño fuertemente con unas patadas en el estomago. Después de un rato se aburrieron y dejaron al castaño solo y con su carta toda pisoteada y rota.

-_la carta...-_Pensó Tsuna tratando de contener el llanto. ¿Porque lo intentaba? .

Santa no existe, su mama capas que otra vez se olvido de la fecha y no hizo nada para esta Navidad y su papa estaba "desaparecido" del mapa. Un dolor fuerte sintió en su corazón, quería gritar y llorar pero no le salia nada de su boca ya seca.

-_Yo...yo...solo quiero una navidad para estar con alguien-_Susurro Tsuna y ya no le importo si estaba en el recreo o horario de clases. ¡ Quería salir del colegio! ¡No quería ver a nadie!.

-Tsuna-kun-Dijo una niña con pelo anaranjado y con una mirada de preocupación por su compañero de curso-Estas bien-pregunto.

-Kyoko-chan-Susurro Tsuna-Si estoy super bien-Mintió y le hizo una sonrisa destrozada que solo las personas que eran muy buenas observando las expresiones faciales podían descubrir que estaba mintiendo.

-Ah..que bueno Tsuna-kun-Dijo la niña y le sonrió con esas sonrisas que encantaban a todo el mundo, no por nada ella era la ídolo de su curso-Olle Tsuna-kun que vas a hacer para esta Navidad-Pregunto la niña sin darse cuenta de la exprecion sombría del castaño.

-Yo...no lo se-susurro el niño pero Kyoko no logro escuchar las palabras de Tsuna, y antes que siguiera con su interrogatorio un grupo de niñas la llamo y ella se fue-Me tengo que ir Tsuna-kun, nos vemos-

-Nos vemos Kyoko-chan-Dijo y si la niña se hubiera fijado un poco mas, hubiera visto la mirada sin vida del castaño.

Una mirada que solo ponen las personas con todas sus ilusiones destrozadas.

.

.

_Ring Ring Ring-_Toco la campana avisando a todos los niños que tenian que volver a clases.

.

.

.

* * *

El horario escolar paso lentamente, hasta para algunos parecía interminable pero ...ya no le importaba eso a Tsuna, lo único que quería hacer era estar en su cama acostado y esperar que este dia se terminara.

Caminando con los pies arrastrados al suelo Tsuna paso todo el trayecto del colegio a su casa _Solo, _ porque su madre capas que se le olvido otra vez en ir a buscar a su hijo.

Llegando a la casa Nana saludo amistosamente a su hijo y se disculpo por no haberse acordado que lo tenia que ir a buscar pero...no se fijo en la exprecion de Tsuna que era escalofriante-mente fría.

Sin perder mas tiempo Tsuna se fue corriendo a su habitación y cerro con fuerza su puerta y se acostó en su cama. Ojala que la Navidad.

_Latido_

_Tristeza_

_Latido_

_Una punzada en el __corazón_

Se tapo rapidamente con las sabanas y no pudo en evitar en llorar, ¡Que valía estar esperando la Navidad! Si su deseo solo era mas que un deseo tonto como dijo los matones de su colegio.

Odiaba la Navidad.

Perdio la Ilusión de Esa fecha.

Solamente lo queria pasar con su "Familia".

Pero solo consiguió una tristeza que le estaba quemando su corazón.

.

* * *

_**-**__**La navidad es una fecha agridulce-**_

_**-Para la mayoría es la mejor fecha-**_

_**-Pero para algunos solo trae tristeza y angustia-**_

_**.**_

* * *

Bueno espero que le haya gustado y que tengan una Feliz Navidad. *-*


End file.
